Turn for Eternity
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: The Cullens visit the Grangers. Alice and Edward become friends with Hermione and Harry and end up at Hogwarts after a special incident. Takes place in summer after Harry Potter 4. Completely AU, partly OOC. Pairings: Hermione/Edward, Alice/Severus.


**Turn for Eternity**

**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling and __Stephenie Meyer__, and I am not earning anything by writing this story__._

_I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes!_

* * *

**1 – Hermione**

Hermione took the parchment from the old barn owl with excitement, only to jump down the stairs an instant later, shouting happily, "Mum, may I go to the Weasleys tomorrow? They're going to spend the rest of the summer in an old town house in London, which is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, whatever that is."

The Grangers exchanged a look, before they eyed their eager daughter, sighing. "I'm sorry, Hermione," her father finally spoke up. "Friends of us, the Cullens, are coming to visit us over the summer."

"The Cullens?" Hermione asked in surprise. She couldn't recall having heard that name ever before.

"Dr. Cullen and his wife are friends of us, who live in the United States. They often come over for medical conferences, which is why we know them quite well. They are vampires, but they're very reliable. They will only bring two of their children with them, Edward and Alice," Mr. Granger explained.

"Hermione, Esme and Carlisle Cullen are going to reside in the guest room next to our room, Edward will take the second guest room, and we need Alice to stay in your room with you," her mother added, causing Hermione to look up in excitement.

"Of course, Mum. I'll prepare everything accordingly. When are they going to arrive?"

"On Saturday morning," her mother replied, smiling at Hermione's enthusiasm.

吸血鬼へのチェンジ

Hermione couldn't wait for the week to pass. '_Vampires_,' she thought with excitement. '_I've never seen a vampire, although I've heard of them. I just can't wait for them to come_.'

Finally, they arrived, and Hermione wasn't able to take her eyes from the handsome young man with the pale face and the dark eyes. '_His eyes are as deep and mysterious as the Hogwarts lake_,' she mused as she continued to unobtrusively observe Edward, unaware of the fact that he was able to read each single of her thoughts.

During the next few days, the Grangers took the Cullens on short trips to show them places in England their guests hadn't visited before. '_We're near Diagon Alley_,' Hermione suddenly realised. '_Perhaps I should take them to the vampire shop. Someone told me there was one at Knockturn Alley. On the other hand, I'm probably not allowed to tell them that I'm a witch_.'

While Edward and Alice listened to her thoughts in surprise, Carlisle, who had heard about the magical world in America before, suddenly queried with an innocent expression on his face, "We heard that there was a shop for vampires somewhere in London. Do you by chance know where it is?"

Hermione looked at him, startled. "I know in which street it is. It's not a very good area though."

"It's all right; you're not alone," Edward said soothingly. "Can you lead us there, please, if it's not too inconvenient?"

"All right; in fact it's not far away from here," Hermione replied, somehow feeling strangely safe in the company of the four vampires. '_Which is actually stupid; what would they be able to do against You-Know-Who_?'

Hermione led her parents and the Cullens through the Leaky Cauldron, glad that she had brought her wand with her. The Cullens watched in amazement as she opened the wall leading into Diagon Alley. "Um... Mum, Dad, maybe it's better if you sit there at Fortescue's ice cream parlour, until we're back. You shouldn't go into Knockturn Alley after all I heard." She pulled one of the two galleons that she had been making a habit to carry it with her at all times out of her jeans pocket and handed it to her mother.

"Very well. I'll stay here with you," Esme said kindly, pulling Hermione's mother to a small table in front of the shop. "I'm sure you'll be able to get a coffee here as well."

With a slightly queasy feeling in her stomach, Hermione led Carlisle, Alice and Edward into Knockturn Alley. "Don't worry," Edward told her in a soft voice. "Alice is able to see things in advance. If something bad or dangerous is going to happen, she'll tell us in time to run away, and vampires are even faster than witches or wizards."

"The shop must be just a little further along on the left side," Alice informed them, and indeed, a few minutes later, they found themselves in front of the 'Vampire's Tooth', a shop, which looked even darker than the rest of the shops in Knockturn Alley.

Not wanting to remain on the street all by herself, Hermione anxiously followed the three vampires into the completely dark shop. Merely a few torches came to life and dimly illuminated the room as the entrance door closed behind them. The shop was divided in four parts. One corner was filled with clothes, mostly black clothes in all sizes that were hanging on rails, covering every inch of the corner. The second quarter of the shop was full with book shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The two other corners were separated from the other parts by dark curtains. One of them was decorated by an enormous tooth and silver hand writing, '_the one and only vampire's dentist_'. The other curtain held an inscription in copperplate letters, '_envisioning the future_'.

Hermione unwillingly had to think of Professor Trelawney and quickly turned away to occupy herself in the books corner, while she was waiting for her new friends, who were skimming the shop in excitement.

By the time they left the shop, Hermione was the proud owner of an old, handwritten book with the title, '_Vampires and Wizards through the Ages_'. However, as interesting as the trip into Knockturn Alley was, she felt extremely relieved when they were back in Diagon Alley.

吸血鬼へのチェンジ

The Grangers and the Cullens had just arrived back home, when a snowy white owl knocked its beak against the window of the Granger's living room.

"Hedwig," Hermione gasped and eagerly opened the window to let the owl in. "Oh no," she mumbled after taking the parchment from Hedwig and reading it.

"Is it from Harry?" her mother asked softly, having seen Hedwig often enough to recognise her.

"Yes," Hermione replied quickly. "He says the Dursleys locked him into his room and don't even feed him this time. Mum, can we send Harry something to eat, please? It must be really bad if Harry complains like that. Normally, he'd rather try to hide problems from us..."

"If he didn't get anything to eat for four weeks, he must be hungry enough to admit it to his friends," her father interrupted her.

"I'm sure, we'll have something we can send to Harry," Mrs. Granger said soothingly. "Come with me into the kitchen and have a look, Hermione."

Hermione and her mother spent quite a while packing food for Harry that was healthy and would last for a few weeks, ending up in a dispute about sweets with and without sugar.

"Mum, I know that sweets without sugar are healthier, but it doesn't make much sense sending things, which Harry definitely won't eat anyway," Hermione said firmly, shaking her head at her mother's stubbornness.

"In fact, sweets with artificial replacements for sugar are not necessarily healthier than sweets with sugar. For people's teeth definitely yes, but not for their stomachs," Carlisle threw in gently, knowing from his position as a doctor at the local hospital of Forks that people often had stomach problems because of their frequent use of sweeteners.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Hermione said gratefully and finally finished packing her care packet for Harry. "Now Hedwig," she turned to the owl that was sitting on Edward's hand, being fed with a piece of bacon. "I need to take this to Harry as soon as possible."

"No, Hermione," Alice suddenly blurted out, prying the box out of Hermione's hand, before she could properly fasten it to Hedwig's foot.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, upset. "We have to send it. Harry needs something to eat."

"Yes, but we can't send it. We have to go and give it to him ourselves," Alice replied forcefully, sounding very urgent.

"Why not?" Hermione asked sternly, glaring at the other girl.

"Because she has just seen what's going to happen after Harry receives his box," Edward said sadly after getting a glimpse at the vision Alice had just seen. "We need to go there, but how? Hermione, do you know where he lives? Mr. Granger, may I borrow your car?"

"It'll take three hours by car though," Hermione threw in worriedly, glancing from one to the other.

"Not when Edward drives," Alice replied, smirking, the box for Harry still in her hands.

"Please be very careful," Mr. Granger said to Edward as he handed him the keys.

"Take an empty plastic bag with you; you'll need it in the car," Alice whispered to Hermione, before the two girls left the house, hurrying behind Edward.

**

* * *

2 – Harry**

Harry was lying on his bed in his room at his relatives' house. During the first two weeks of the summer holidays, the Dursleys had given him huge lists with chores, which he could hardly finish in time before his uncle came back in the evening. However, one day, he had come down with a bad cold, and as soon as Petunia noticed that he was coughing and sneezing, she had locked him into his room, fearing that he would spread his germs over to Dudley.

Two weeks had passed since then, and Harry's cold hadn't gone away but worsened steadily. Petunia let him out of his room twice a day, so that he could use the bathroom; however, he didn't get anything to eat, and his room was secured by at least a dozen locks. '_At least I can drink something in the bathroom_,' Harry thought as he dragged himself to the bathroom, where he greedily drank some water from the tap. However, he slowly noticed that he became weaker by the day and knew that he wouldn't make it to the end of the holidays if he didn't get anything to eat in order to regain his strength soon.

'_What am I going to do_?' he thought feverishly, while he tried to find a cool spot on his pillow to rest his achy head. His first thought was to write a letter to the Weasleys. Even if they had hardly enough money for themselves, they would happily be willing to share some food with him. But Harry could imagine how much Mrs. Weasley would make a fuss about him, something that he definitely didn't need. Instead, he decided to ask Hermione for help.

He dragged himself to his desk, in spite of feeling absolutely awful. Apart from the splitting headache that was bothering him, his throat and his chest hurt badly, his ears felt as if they were filled with cotton wool, and he was feverish and dizzy. Nevertheless, he grabbed his quill and composed a letter.

'_Hermione,  
I hope everything is well there. They have locked me into my room again and don't feed me. Could you please send me something to eat, no matter what?_

_I can't wait for school to begin..._

_Harry_.'

"Hedwig, I'm sorry, but I need you to take this letter to Hermione as quickly as possible. And please wait there for a reply," he instructed his owl, who hooted comfortingly and took into the air right away.

'_I just hope Hermione will reply soon_,' Harry thought miserably as he returned to his bed.

It was already dark outside, when Harry's foggy mind registered that two persons climbed into his room through the open window. However, before he was even alert enough to pull his wand out from under his pillow, the two figures stood already next to his bed and were eyeing him in what seemed to be concern.

'_They don't appear to be Death Eaters_,' Harry thought in confusion.

"Sorry for intruding your space like that. I'm Alice, and this is my brother Edward. We're friends of Hermione, and we brought you a packet from her." With that Alice placed the box on Harry's bed.

"Thank you," Harry replied, wondering why Hermione hadn't simply used Hedwig.

"You must know that Alice sees situations in advance, and she saw that your owl couldn't hold the box any longer and dropped it to the floor during the night, which caused your uncle to wake up and punish you badly for making such a noise," Edward explained gently. "That's why we preferred to take it to you by ourselves."

"However, you seem to be very sick, and I think it would be better if we took you with us to the Grangers," Alice said, worriedly placing an icy hand on his forehead.

"It's all right; I'll be fine," Harry croaked, hating how hoarse he sounded. Unfortunately, speaking seemed not to be the best idea, and he ended up having a coughing fit.

"Well, that's it," Edward said firmly. "We're going to take you with us. Hermione is waiting in the car, and my father is a doctor; he'll make you well in the blink of an eye."

"Hermione is still a bit green; she's not used to my brother's driving style," Alice chuckled, causing Harry to throw Edward a suspicious look.

Harry quickly gathered his most important belongings and allowed the taller boy to scoop him into his arms and carry him out of the window. '_I better close my eyes_,' he mused as Edward carried him through the open window, waiting for the impact far down on the ground that was sure to come. However, nothing happened, and suddenly Harry found himself sitting in the back of a car next to Hermione.

"Alice, you sit between Hermione and Harry," Edward instructed his sister. "We don't want Hermione to catch whatever is ailing Harry."

"They're vampires; so they can't get sick," Hermione explained quietly, causing Harry to wonder if he was delirious, or if he was really sitting in a car in the middle of the night together with Hermione and two vampires.

Harry tiredly leaned his head against the cool window, too groggy to notice the enormous speed with which Edward was driving the Grangers' car. He was just about to drift off to sleep, when the car came to a halt in front of the Grangers' house.

"Harry, wake up; we're at home," Hermione said, her voice laced with relief and her face still a little green from the fast ride.

Apparently noticing that Harry felt much too dizzy to walk, Edward once more scooped him up and carried him into the house, gently lowering him onto his own bed, before he called Carlisle to check on Harry.

"A bad case of the flu," Carlisle diagnosed. "Thank God I brought enough medications with me. He needs antibiotics and at least a week of bed rest," he told Alice and Edward. "We should look after him and try to keep the Grangers away, so they won't catch the flu from him."

Carlisle didn't have to tell his children this twice. Taking turns with Esme and Carlisle, they eagerly looked after Harry, who shared the room with Edward, and tried to keep Hermione and her parents out of the room, although it was not an easy matter with Hermione. She was not only concerned and feeling sorry for her friend to be so ill during the holidays, but she was also very happy to see him and to be able to speak about their summer assignments.

Harry remained very ill for two weeks. However, in spite of feeling miserable, he enjoyed being together with the vampires, especially with Alice, whom he liked very much. '_She is so cute, especially when she sees something and gets excited_,' he thought, unaware of the fact that his thoughts were the reason for Alice's soft chuckling.

吸血鬼へのチェンジ

It was on the day before his birthday that Carlisle finally allowed Harry out of bed with the instruction of taking it easy for another few days.

"Dad, I'd love to go to the vampire shop once more. Do you think Harry is well enough for the trip?" Alice queried, causing Carlisle to frown.

"I wouldn't recommend going anywhere for another week," he said firmly.

"Oh please, let's go tomorrow. I'd love to spend my birthday at Diagon Alley," Harry said in excitement, giving the older vampire a puppy dog look.

Carlisle finally agreed, and the four Cullens spent the following day at Diagon Alley together with Harry and Hermione, while Hermione's parents prepared themselves to go back to work from the next day onwards.

After a short trip to Gringotts, Hermione and Harry bought their school supplies for their fifth Hogwarts year, before they had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, where it didn't matter that the vampires were keeping them company without eating anything. In the afternoon, they returned to Knockturn Alley in order to visit the vampire shop.

"Wow, this is really cool," Harry whispered to Hermione, while they were waiting for the Cullens, who were visiting the vampire's dentist for a check-up. "Somehow, I could imagine Snape shopping here."

"Oh Harry, Professor Snape is not a vampire," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

It was nearly dinnertime when the group left the shop and returned through Knockturn Alley towards Diagon Alley. However, a few metres before they reached the much brighter Diagon Alley, Harry suddenly noticed that his scar began to hurt – minutes before a voice penetrated his head, which he'd never forget and definitely not wanted to hear again.

"Potter," Voldemort spat. "Spending your birthday at Knockturn Alley; how convenient for me."

**

* * *

3 – Edward**

"Voldemort," Harry quickly hissed to the others at the sight of the red eyed wizard, who was standing right in front of him. "Get away somehow; I have to fight him on my own."

"No!" Alice suddenly shouted and forcefully pulled Harry with her, while Carlisle and Esme dragged Hermione out of the way.

Before anyone realised what was happening, Edward jumped over to Voldemort at vampire speed and, giving into his vampire instincts, he bit the evil wizard, until the man collapsed on the ground. His Death Eaters, who had been standing behind him, gripped their left arms in agony as the Dark Mark vanished into nothing.

While the darkly clothed figures were still staring at their left arms in shock, the Aurors popped in and swarmed all over the small street, before they finally confirmed that You-Know-Who had been vanquished. However, no one had seen who had attacked Voldemort, apart from the Death Eaters, who were already on their way to Azkaban. No one noticed the small group of six people that was standing slightly aside behind a small wall, not before all of a sudden Professors Dumbledore and Snape arrived right in front of the group.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Snape growled, not even noticing Hermione, who was standing behind Edward.

Seeing that Harry, who was still gripping his head in agony, was in no condition to reply, Edward turned to the tall man. "I don't know why it concerns you, sir, but Hermione and Harry were so kind as to show my family and me the way to the vampire shop. On our way back, the man with the red eyes stepped in our way with the intention of killing Harry."

At that point Dumbledore entered the conversation. "I am the Headmaster of Harry's school, and Professor Snape is one of his teachers. Therefore, it concerns us that he is walking around this street, especially as he was in great danger. Did you by chance see what happened?"

Edward quickly explained that Alice had seen a vision of Voldemort killing Harry. "Therefore, she pulled him out of the man's range, and I bit him."

The Headmaster's eyes widened in shock. "It was you, who vanquished Voldemort?" he asked finally, looking from Harry to Edward and back.

"Yes sir, it was him," Hermione spoke up, "but he only attacked him, because Alice had seen that Voldemort was going to kill Harry. She is a Seer. She often sees things right before they occur."

Dumbledore looked at Snape in shock. "So that means that the whole prophecy was only a farce?" he asked in disbelief.

"Obviously," Snape replied dryly. "The young lady here seems to be a better Seer than Sybil Trelawney."

"Professors," Harry threw in as the pain in his scar slowly began to recede, "is Voldemort really gone? And what do you mean with prophecy?"

The Headmaster let out a long sigh and turned to the adults. "May I invite all of you to visit me in my office for a moment, so that we can speak about the whole matter in a more comfortable atmosphere?"

The Cullens agreed, and Dumbledore produced a lemon drop out of a hidden pocket inside his robes. He pointed his wand at it to enlarge it to twenty times its size and instructed the small group to hold on tightly, before he spoke the incantation and the Portkey took them to his office at Hogwarts.

The Headmaster motioned for his guests to take a seat, before he called his Deputy Headmistress and introduced her to the Cullens.

"Professor," Hermione spoke up in a small voice. "How is it possible that the Cullens can see your office? I thought that Hogwarts was only visible to magical people?"

Dumbledore smirked. "Exactly, my dear, and since your friends are obviously able to find their way around my office, they must be magical. In fact, I could already feel their magical signature, when we met at Knockturn Alley. Otherwise, I wouldn't have suggested coming here."

"May I ask what you have been doing at Knockturn Alley?" McGonagall asked, not addressing anyone in particular. "Don't tell me Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter were walking around Knockturn Alley."

Edward quickly explained what had happened, causing the Gryffindor Head to gasp. "Voldemort is vanquished? By a vampire's bite?" She threw Dumbledore a pointed look. "Maybe it's time to give Sybil a break. I never believed in prophecies."

"She's a fraud anyway," Hermione mumbled, fiercely rubbing her forehead.

'_I'm afraid she's getting sick_,' Edward mused, sensing that the girl partly smelled like Harry had smelled during the previous week. He gently took her hand, causing her to look at him in surprise. 'You're feverish, Hermione. I'm afraid you caught the flu from Harry. We must get you home soon,' he thought to her.

Hermione shook her head, mouthing, "Not now. I'm fine."

Edward looked up in surprise as three unknown persons suddenly stepped in front of him. He hadn't even noticed that the Headmaster had called them through the fireplace.

"This is Minister Fudge, the British Minister of Magic, along with two Aurors, Mr. Shacklebolt and Ms. Tonks," Dumbledore introduced them, before he explained that Edward had vanquished Voldemort.

"May I enquire how you managed to succeed in something the wizarding world has been trying in vain for ages?" Shacklebolt queried, looking at Edward in surprise.

'Don't they have prejudices against vampires here?' Edward uncertainly thought to the Headmaster, who threw him a surprised look and replied in his place.

"Mr. Cullen will be our professor for our new subject 'Vampire Studies', provided that he accepts the post. He managed to vanquish Voldemort by his vampire magic," Dumbledore explained calmly, causing the Minister to gasp.

'_Professor for Vampire studies?_' Edward thought in surprise. '_That sounds interesting, and it would allow me to remain here at Hermione's school_.' "I'd love to accept the post," he replied readily.

"A vampire at Hogwarts?" Fudge asked doubtfully. "I'm not sure..."

"Ah, but we'll even have a second vampire here, if Ms. Cullen accepts the position as Divination professor," Dumbledore replied pleasantly. "It was because of her Seer abilities that her brother vanquished Voldemort, before he could kill Harry. Without the quick actions of these two vampires, Voldemort would have probably won the war today."

Alice threw Dumbledore a surprised look. "I'd love to accept the position, Headmaster," she said softly.

"Very well then, Mr. and Ms. Cullen, you will both receive the Order of Merlin," the Minister announced. "I will contact you later through Professor Dumbledore." With that Fudge stepped back into the fireplace and vanished in the flames.

Carisle, who had been quiet so far, glanced at his wrist watch. "I believe it's time for us to return to the Grangers. They will be worried, because we promised to be back in time for dinner."

"We also need to get Hermione into bed soon. She is ill," Edward agreed with his father, who looked at Hermione in concern.

"What's wrong?" McGonagall asked crisply, throwing her student a sharp look.

"I probably caught the flu from Harry. It's not so bad," Hermione replied hoarsely.

"Harry isn't well yet either," Carlisle threw in. "He was supposed to still take it easy today, but the encounter with the man, who wanted to kill him, worsened his condition."

Snape, who had also been quiet so far, quickly pointed his wand at Hermione's and Harry's heads, before he turned to his female colleague. "Minerva, they're both running a fever. I believe they should do Poppy the favour to stay in the hospital wing at least overnight. She always complains that she misses the students during the holidays anyway. I could take the Cullens back to the Grangers," he offered in a soft voice.

"Very well," the Headmaster agreed. "Severus, please tell the Grangers that Minerva will send them an owl as soon as Poppy has assessed their condition."

"I'm going to stay here with Hermione if that's all right," Edward threw in firmly.

"I'd also like to remain here to get to know Hogwarts, if I'm supposed to teach here from the next school year onwards," Alice added.

"You may both stay here of course. I will assign you your classrooms, offices and teachers' quarters tomorrow. For tonight, Minerva, please show them to the guest room opposite of the hospital wing," the Headmaster decided and dismissed the group.

Edward walked slowly behind the others, observing the moving paintings on the way with amazement, before he looked out of a window and got a glimpse at the Forbidden Forest. '_Alice, look to the left. Let's go hunting tonight_,' he thought to his sister, unaware of what was going to happen in the forest that night.

**

* * *

4 – Alice**

Professor McGonagall showed Alice and Edward to the guest rooms, in which they were supposed to spend the night, before the group entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the students and put them both to bed.

"You're both suffering from the Muggle flu and need to stay here for a week," she said firmly, spelling several potions into their systems.

"But Harry just recovered from the flu," Alice threw in, looking at the boy in concern.

"Then he has a relapse," Pomfrey replied in a stern voice and threw Minerva, Alice and Edward out.

When they left the hospital wing, a strange creature popped up in front of them, and Minerva quickly introduced him as Cicero, Severus' personal house-elf.

"Mistress Alice, Master Edward, I brought your belongings from the Grangers. They're in your rooms," Cicero informed them politely and vanished from their sight, before they could even thank him.

Alice and Edward excused themselves and headed out into the forest. Knowing that they were guests and new to the forest, they didn't go hunting but merely explored the vast area, until it happened several hours later. All of a sudden, they smelled humans, wizards, nearby. Alice let out a small shout, urgently sharing her thoughts about her newest vision with Edward.

"They're going to attack Hogwarts?" he queried in disbelief.

"They want to kill Harry," Alice replied, terrified. "We have to do something. I heard them talk. The Minister told them that you're vanquished their Dark Lord, and they want to take revenge by killing or taking Harry."

For a few minutes, Alice and Edward observed the small group of people with dark hoods strode through the forest towards the castle.

"All right. Let's do it together," Edward replied calmly, and the two vampires surrounded the Death Eaters at vampire speed, unaware of the fact that one Death Eater with long blond hair was watching from the edge of the forest, swearing revenge as he disposed of the vampires' leftovers.

The sun was already rising behind the forest when Alice and Edward returned to the castle, determined to keep their two friends in the hospital wing company.

吸血鬼へのチェンジ

It was five days later, and Hermione and Harry were still stuck in the hospital wing, when Alice suddenly had a vision. '_Oh no; it's the handsome teacher, who always brings the potions_,' she thought in shock. Only the evening before had she admitted to herself that she was nursing deep feelings for the dark eyed wizard.

'Edward, we have to do something to help him,' she urgently thought to her brother, sending him the vision she had just seen.

"I'll alert Poppy. We must take her with us," Edward replied immediately and sped away to fetch the Healer.

"Do you know where the entrance to the Shrieking Shack is?" Alice enquired impatiently, while they followed the Healer out onto the grounds in human speed.

"Of course I know that," Poppy replied calmly and led the two vampires through the secret passage into the old building. "Severus!" she gasped at the sight of her colleague as she turned into Healer mode and began to feverishly wave her wand over him, casting a series of diagnostic spells.

Alice observed in utmost concern as the usual calm Mediwitch's face showed more distress each time she waved her wand.

Tears welled in the kind witch's eyes as she turned to Alice and Edward, slowly sliding her wand back into her robe pocket. "Alice, Edward, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for Severus anymore," Poppy said sadly, unobtrusively wiping a tear from her cheek. "The only way to save him would be to turn him. Will you be able to help him?"

Edward and Alice exchanged a quiet look, before Edward ushered the Healer out of the Shrieking Shack. "Let's leave him to Alice. She is the only one to be able to help him, if he can be saved at all."

Alice nodded silently, knowing that her brother spoke the truth. She crouched on the floor next to the injured figure. "Severus," she whispered, looking in shock at the professor in front of her. His skin was turning completely black as the curse that she had seen a tall man with long, blonde hair cast on him earlier took its course. '_He'll only have an hour until all of his organs have shut down completely_,' she thought in annoyance. '_Why? Why does this happen to him? Why not anyone I don't care about_?' She remained quiet for a few minutes, pondering the situation in horror, before she finally addressed the wizard and asked, "Severus, do I have your permission to turn you? I love you, and I just can't let you go."

Unfortunately, the wizard in front of her neither opened his eyes, nor did he utter a response, leaving Alice alone with the dreaded decision. She carefully leaned over the tall figure and gently caressed his cheeks with her cold hands, before she placed a kiss on his unmoving lips, slowly pulling her mouth downwards over his chin to the man's throat that was just beginning to darken like the rest of his skin that was visible from under his torn black robes. All of a sudden, the taste of blood flooded her mind, and she felt absolute relief and pure happiness as she drank greedily, knowing that the man of her life would be safe. It was a few hours later, when she felt him move under her hands that she began to worry how he was going to take her rescue that was supposed to be more than spectacular from his point of view.

**

* * *

5 – Severus**

"Give the Dark Lord my regards and tell him that it was me who sent you to him," Lucius Malfoy sneered after casting the deadly, dark spell at him, before Severus even knew what happened.

'_I'm going to die_,' Severus realised, feeling the effects of the dark curse begin within instants. Not wanting to be discovered on the main road from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, he dragged himself into the nearby Shrieking Shack, glad that he managed it into the building, before he collapsed on the floor. Only a short while later, he heard voices. '_Poppy's voice_,' he mused in surprise. '_How was she able to find me so quickly? She won't be able to do anything for me anyway though_.' He was just about to succumb to the curse, when a different voice, a very agreeable voice, began to speak to him. He felt soft hands caress his cheeks, noticing that it felt surprisingly wonderful, although his body slowly began to shut down due to the curse. '_I'm sorry,' Severus thought to the nice witch at his side. 'I believe that I haven't met you before, but if I had, I'm sure we'd have been able to get along perfectly. Unfortunately, I'm just going to die_.'

All of a sudden, his neck began to throb, but it was nothing against the pain due to the curse that was slowly winning over his body as the world turned completely black. '_I'm dead_,' was his last thought.

However, after a while of unconsciousness, he felt strangely awake. '_I'm still conscious_,' he noticed in surprise. '_I must be in hell, but I feel much better than before. If it remains like this, I don't care being in hell_.' When he hesitantly opened his eyes, expecting to see the annoying Gryffindor colours of purgatory, he realised that he still found himself in the Shrieking Shack. One of the vampires, the new Divination professor, was sitting very close to him, looking at him with a mixture of guilt, grief and expectation.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in the same soft voice, which he had liked so much right before dying, "I had to turn you." Her voice was barely audible as she admitted, "It was the only way to save your life. Even Madam Pomfrey said so. I'm sorry; I couldn't let you go."

"Thank you," Severus muttered in confusion, while his brain still tried to process the facts she had given him and a small voice at the back of his head whispered how beautiful she was and how well she smelled.

"Are you feeling well enough to return to the castle?" Alice queried softly.

"I feel completely fine," Severus replied astonished as he listened into his body, raising an eyebrow at the vampire in front of him.

"Vampires don't get sick," Alice informed him, smiling as she extended her hand to pull him up. "Let's go back then. Madam Pomfrey and Edward will be very worried about you. We must show them that you're right as rain."

Together they strode back to the castle in vampire speed and made a quick trip to the hospital wing, where several of their colleagues were gathered and apparently waiting for them.

"Severus!" Minerva and Poppy shouted in obvious relief, and instants later, he found himself pulled into bear hugs.

"Don't worry, Ms. Cullen. They don't have any love interest in Severus. It's only their motherly instincts, considering that he was their student a few years ago," the Headmaster said to Alice, causing her to chuckle happily.

Severus cast his mentor a menacing glare that was only interrupted when Alice used the opportunity that the two witches let go off him and pulled him into a sudden kiss. "I love you, Sev," she whispered when she finally pulled off, causing the glare on his face to slowly turn into a rare smile.

吸血鬼へのチェンジ

_Three years later..._

"Harry, do you have the rings?" Ginny asked in excitement, carefully trying to flatten her boyfriend's unruly hair.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled a small box out of his robe pocket. "Of course," he replied, before he pulled the girl into a passionate kiss.

"Are you sure that you're allowed to kiss me?" she asked, smirking, "Considering that you're going to be a professor in two months' time, while I'm only a seventh year."

Harry rolled his eyes at the recurring topic. "We'll survive the year. Hermione and Edward waited three years. You should more worry about watching the twins today like you promised Alice and Severus."

Ginny chuckled. The two-year-old vampire twins, a girl and a boy, who looked exactly like their father with their black hair and black eyes, were almost as mischievous as her own twin brothers, but she loved to babysit the two. "Professor Snape told me that he'd take them outside. I only have to watch them during the ceremony."

"Well then let's go," Harry said and ushered her out of his quarters towards the Hogwarts grounds, where Professor Dumbledore was going to perform the wedding of Hermione Granger and Edward Cullen, exactly three years after the first vampire wedding of Alice Cullen and Severus Snape. He stepped outside behind the girl and watched the Snape twins speedily toddle over to Ginny as soon as they spotted her red hair. '_Maybe Dumbledore will perform our wedding here as well just in another year_,' he mused, observing in amazement how the Potions Master smiled at the sight of his children, who were eagerly trying to hold the flowers in their small hands like Ginny instructed them. '_Snape changed completely. He is much nicer now that Alice turned and married him. Being a real vampire seems to be good for him_,' he mused, before he was called back to reality when the Potions Master addressed him.

"Mr. Potter, wouldn't it be more adequate to think about the wedding that is going to commence in a minute?" Snape queried, quirking an eyebrow.

'_Oh no_,' Harry groaned inwardly. '_I always knew that he was able to read my mind_.'

"No Mr. Potter, I wasn't," Snape replied, smirking. "_However, being turned into a vampire has more than one advantage_."

**The End**


End file.
